monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lencubus
Formerly the older sister who lived on a farm in the Succubus Village, she and her sister were too poor to leave their home to avoid the influence of the Purple Sabbath and became succubi themselves. Her monster name Lencubus is a title given to immature succubi who can absorb powers of men to make it her own. Her notable ability is related to levels: she starts at a low level and is an easy enough opponent, but should the player give her the opportunity, she will absorb their levels making Luka weaker while her own strength grows. The nature of her battle makes her more of an exploration to fill the Monsterpedia as her battle is near impossible to lose, plus she also gives the player a choice of how to succumb to her once she has tanked up on their energy leading to the assumption she is there purely to lose to on purpose. Monsterpedia Entry “A girl who lives in the Village. Due to the erotic power, she was turned into a Succubus. Why is she called Lencubus? Because she can use the unusual move Drain. Though her normal abilities are pretty poor, her innate talent for Drain is formidable. It's a powerful technique that even few mature Succubi are able to master. It takes the power (level) of her prey and makes it her own. She does this by converting the prey's power into energy form, and sucking it in so that it combines with her own. Though it may look like an ejaculation when the prey's power is being sucked, it is not semen. The cloudy liquid is actually a very condensed form of biological energy. Though it may feel like an ejaculation, the exhaustion or weakness that would not usually accompany it is not present when afflicted by this technique. However, when the prey becomes weaker and the Lencubus becomes stronger, it can quickly become a dangerous situation. There is a limit to the levels that can be absorbed by Drain, so the user cannot become infinitely strong.” Attacks Lust Powered Handjob: Normal attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Lust Powered Blowjob: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Lust Powered Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on losing. *Succubus Hold: Triggers bind status and leads to Level Drain on the next turn. Level Drain: Attack that absorbs five levels from Luka and adds them to Lencubus' level. When Luka's level is drained to 1, leads to Energy Drain or Life Killing Vagina as "Instantly" or "Slowly" options, respectively. Energy Drain: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Life Killing Vagina: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The battle with Lencubus is not one to be taken too seriously; she is incredibly weak and is initially too weak to be a threat though her HP will still take a few turns to whittle down. Her ability to absorb levels is only really applicable if the player is intentionally losing or playing on harder difficulties; she will spend a turn to absorb five levels once she uses Succubus Hold and after each one Luka has a chance to break free. As the amount of levels absorbed rises, Luka loses HP, attack power, Max SP, his chances of breaking her binds become slimmer, and Lencubus' damage increases. Still, it will take a lot of turns to lose all power to her, after which she will offer a painfully slow session with Life Killing Vagina or a "mercifully quick" burst of Energy Drain. If Luka manages to defeat her, any levels lost will be returned. If Luka's power is completely drained, his semen is sucked by her vagina; after which, she keeps him as a sex slave. Evaluation “Having all of your Heroic power stolen by a Succubus... It was really embarrassing to watch you being drained like that... The special ability of the Lencubus is to use Level Drain while you're bound. But as long as you Struggle, you won't suffer from this technique. In other words, if you actually try to fight, you cannot lose. Don't give in to the desire for pleasure like some people... Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy the Succubi, and return peace to the village!” Trivia *Despite being older than the Mincubus, the Lencubus is far weaker than her. *Lencubus has one of the longest Request abilities available. Life Killing Vagina takes 30 turns to deplete Luka's HP as single units. However, the attack also needs Level Drain to max out, taking multiple turns to totally drain Luka before the 30 turn attack is executed. *If any of her abilities are requested, she will always use Level Drain first. *Despite being a vaginal attack, Level Drain is not a one-hit KO. This makes Lencubus the only monster with such a property. *By proxy, Life Killing Vagina is the weakest attack in the game, only causing 1 HP damage each turn. *Lencubus was featured in the trial version of Chapter 2, which focuses on the Succubus Village scenario. *Both Energy Drain and Life Killing Vagina are scripted, the former is powerful enough to force ejaculation in one go and hits a further 6 times, the latter hits 30 times and goes straight to the losing scene. *Like the other succubi transformed from villagers, Lencubus’s human sprite appears to share the silhouette of other female NPCs encountered in towns. Her unsilhouetted sprite can therefore be a “foreshadowing” of her transformation Gallery Len.png|Lencubus in her human form. Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Humans Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Succubus Village